All Thanks To A Live-Stream (skylox)
by AwesomeDiamond
Summary: This is a skylox fanfic and I hope you like it! TOAST!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N So this is another skylox fanfic I made I hope you love it! This fanfic is also based in real life dont kill meh... And also, I would like to state that I will be using real people and I mean absolutely no offense to Jocelyn or Alesa... I love them and I think they are great! Enjoy the story!)

(Adam's POV)

I slowly got up off my bed and stretched. Time to look at the comments on the video I posted yesterday. I stumbled over to my computer and went to YouTube. As I scrolled through I saw different types of comments. There were the usual 'OMG I LOVE YOUR VIDEOS!', then there were the haters 'God you suck. Go do something else for a living', then there were they shippers '#Skylox'. I saw alot of '#Skylox' in the comments which irritated me deeply. I don't mind if you ship it but STOP! People have taken this 'skylox' thing too far. I should have never even mentioned it in any of my videos! I mean Ty is adorable and a great friend but I don't want to be any more than friends. But on the other hand... Ty seems to be pretty comfortable with skylox. In fact he is encouraging those fools! I am pretty sure he is just doing it for the fans. I guess people love making people gay... It's just a thing... I went on Facebook and all I saw was skylox. I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me. I harshly grabbed the camera and turned it on.

"Hey guys Sky here and I just have an important issue to talk about. You know the whole skylox thing right? Well STOP IT! I HATE IT! It is one, gay. Two, we have girlfriends, three, you have been taking it WAY too far! I know I have mentioned it, made jokes and puns with it, and other things, but just because I do that, doesn't mean that you can write a fanfic or make any type of fanart about it! If I have to go on YouTube and block EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO EVEN MENTIONS IT, I WILL!" At this point I was practically screaming at the camera. I finally finished ranting about it. Then I edited it and uploaded it. Good thing I was alone in the house so the others couldn't hear my ranting. Alesa was out shopping. I went back on Facebook and saw that Ty was posting more skylox. DANG IT TY! He and all the other skylox shippers are going to make Alesa uncomfortable. Whatever... Alesa hasen't seemed to care. Yet. Suddenly as I was thinking I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to see my beloved girlfriend, Alesa. "Hey sweetheart!" I said as I kissed her and she walked in. "Hey! I got so e food!" She yelled from the kitchen. "Thanks hun!" I yelled back. I love her so much! Suddenly I heard my Skype ding. "Oh crap sorry hun I have to get that..." I said as I went to my bedroom and answered. It was Ty. "Hey Adam! Wanna play a Dropper map I downloaded for Minecraft?" Ty asked. "Sure!" I replied back.

We played the map for a while and Ty ended up winning. "Thanks for watching and don't forget to slap that like button with you nose! And also be sure to check out Ty's channel in the description below and I will see you recruits later! Good-BAAIIIIII!" I yelled. But before I could end the recording Ty yelled "HASHTAG SKYLOX!" Really loudly. I angrily ended the recording and glared at him. I think he got the message because he kind of backed off a little with wide eyes. "Thank you" I said angrily through my teeth. Obviously annoyed. Then I ended the call. I went into the kitchen and saw Ales cooking something. "Watcha cookin'?" I asked. "Hamburgers!" She giggled back. I giggled to and leaned back on the wall. "What was that about 'skylox'?" She asked. Oh crap she heard. "Nothing Ty was just doing it for the fans!" I laughed back. She just turned around and smiled at me. We got our food and ate. Then we went to sleep.

(Time skip morning and Ty's POV)

I didn't mean to make Adam upset! I was just... I mean I figured it was appropriate. Besides, so many people ship it! Why can't I! I am just doing it for fun though. I have a girlfriend. Her name is Jocelyn. "Ty... I need to talk to you about something..." She said a little sad. I walked downstairs to see her. I walked up to her and was about to kiss her but she pushed me away. "What wrong?" I asked. "I just... Listen. I would rather just be friends. Here me out now, I think you were just meant for someone else because I don't feel right being with you.." She said. "Thats okay! We can just be friends!" I replied back not that sad. This feels just like the skylox fanfics I have been reading. Yes I know. I read fanfics about skylox. "Thanks!" She said happily as she hugged me. Jocelyn and I don't live in the same house so she didn't have to pack any bags. She just grabbed her purse and headed back to her house.

As soon as she left I got a little bored so I went to my room and decided to post more skylox stuff on Facebook and Twitter. I had finally finished a photoshopped picture of Adam and I cuddling. Aww so cute! To bad it was photoshop. But I spent so much time on it that it looks very realistic! I blended everything perfectly. I uploaded it and tagged it '#skylox'. I looked through the comments. Everyone seems to believe it! Then I continued on with my day.

(A/N So... How did you like it? TELL MEH! By my little toastarians! 3)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N So here I am... Continuing the story... Enjoy!)

Adam's POV_

I yawned and stretched as I looked over to see my beautiful girlfriend. Someday, I want to marry her! That is if Ty doesn't get in the way... Just the thought of skylox makes me cringe! Ty is only making things worse... He is making everyone think that it could be real, but it can't! We just don't click! "Morning babe!" I heard Alesa say. "Morning!" I replied. I turned to look at her and kissed her. We both smiled and jumped out of bed. "I'm gonna go make breakfast!" She yelled as she ran downstairs. I got dressed and ran down to find her in the couch with her phone. "Adam sweetie... We need to talk.." She said kind of sad. Oh no... "Yes?" I replied as I sat next to her. "I have been lurking through twitter and I found this..." She stated as she handed me the phone. I looked to see a picture of me and Ty kissing. I saw that it was posted by Ty. "WHAT!?" I screamed. "I know it's photoshopped Adam! I just... I think Ty really likes you... I don't want to crush his dreams..." "Alesa no! I love you! I don't want Ty! I love YOU! "Adam... Just... I don't think we work..." "ALESA NO!" "i'm sorry Adam..." That was the last thing she said as she got up, grabbed her stuff, and left... I was enraged! Ty ruined my life with his stupid skylox fandom! Without inking I grabbed my keys and headed for Ty's house. I angrily burst through his door to see him on the phone. "Hold on I gotta go!" Ty said cheerfully and hung up. "TY! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" I yelled. "A-Adam?" Ty stuttered. "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! MY GIRLFRIEND, THE ONE WHOM I PLANNED TO MARRY AND START A FAMILY WITH, BROKE UP WITH ME! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Now I was practically screaming. Ty kind of backed against the wall. I then roughly picked him up by his shirt. "ARE YOU STUPID!?" I screamed. I raised my hand and slapped Ty REALLY hard across the face. "WHAT DI YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT ALL THIS!?" I screamed. "W-why do you h-hate me..." Ty whimpered. I suddenly snapped into reality and looked at Ty. My eyes widened as I saw the red mark I had left on him. "TY! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I said as I grabbed him and held him close to me. "It's okay" he whimpered. "How can you forgive me for what I did!?" I then looked down at him. His eyes were puffy and red. I leaned down a little so our fore-heads were touching and we were nose to nose. We both stopped crying but our faces were still tear stained. I got a little closer. Our faces were both red. We were just centimeters away from kissing. I got close enough that our lips were touching but we weren't exactly kissing. We both closed our eyes and kissed. At that moment I completely forgot everything I said about skylox... Maybe I do like it... Maybe it isn't such a bad thing... But whatever. I'm kissing Ty! After a while we separated. I looked down to see Ty's glimmering eyes staring at me. I leaned down and nuzzled him which made him giggle. I never felt so... Happy! "I...I love you!" I giggled out. "I love you too!" Ty replied.

(A/N well thats as much as I wanna write right niw BAAAAAAAIII)


End file.
